


On These Days

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Short One Shot, bad grammar maybe, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone has days where they let out emotions. Well today is Patton's day and the others comfort him.(Sorry bad at summaries)





	On These Days

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so first time writing a fanfic about the Sanders sides...UHHH and I was venting a bit in this one...I hope you enjoy

Patton was in his room by his window. It was one of those big windows where it has a place for you to sit by it and stare out. 

Well this was Patton’s favorite spot because it was a great place for him to think. Now you may be thinking that it should be Virgil that should be doing all the thinking or maybe even Logan, but Patton does think about those stuff as well.

Everyone has good days and bad days! Patton may be happy and smile and make dad jokes all day, but that doesn’t mean he has bad days to. Everyone has bad days, and Patton is at the core of all feelings.

These days for Patton, the days where his thinking is…is not in the right place. His thinking where he’s not jolly. Where he’s not happy. Where he can let go of the mask he’s developed to make everyone happy and sometimes for himself.

These days, Patton doesn’t leave his room. These days are where Patton watches the rain that started. These days it rains. These days are where Thomas isn’t feeling his very best. These days where Patton can let go of said feelings he’s been going through.

On these days the others know what’s going on, because Patton is never not in his room but only when it’s these days he is. Patton makes their meals and yes they do help, sometimes. Patton is there for them. Patton loves them and helps them on their bad days. Patton is their for everyone, but himself.

The others see the rain and prepare cookies. They bake cookies, they get their blankets that they know Patton loves. They get the stuff Patton likes and when they have everything, they knock on his days.

On these days Patton doesn’t open the door, but it’s unlocked. On these days Patton can be so caught up on these thoughts and emotions that he won’t be able to hear the others come into his room. In a way on these days he’s just, numb.

When the others go to him, Virgil is the one to hold Patton, and ground him. Next is Roman he embraces the both of them. And the last is Logan he holds them but mainly Patton.

Sometimes Patton sobs and cries his heart out. Sometimes Patton just silently cries. Sometimes Patton word vomits what’s wrong. And sometimes Patton reciprocates the hug.

This day though he sobs and word vomits. He tells them what’s wrong or what he’s feeling. He tells them he just feels depressed. He tells them he just feels so numb and just so…so down? He doesn’t even know himself but he lets it out.

And they listen. They listen to him talk. They listen to everything they say because it’s their turn to be there for Patton. They love Patton with all their heart and on these days they wish they could get rid of his pain. They don’t like to see him down, but they are also proud of him for letting it out. They are proud he’s not holding it in.

They tell him it’s okay to feel this way, yes they may not get emotions most of the time but they speak from the “heart”.

On these days Patton is depressed. Patton is crying and sobbing or just numb. But also don’t forget that on these days Patton is letting go of all these emotions. On these days the others are there for him like he’s there for them.

And when it’s over Patton can smile again, and yes he may still be feeling down but he knows the others are their to listen and be there for him.

Just remember that anyone can have “These days”…


End file.
